


First love

by Tuliharja



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: Each person falls in 'love' first time in their life when they're just children. So did young Uchiha Obito. But his very first crush and 'love' wasn't Rin, but someone else fully. Watch as he falls for no one else than his future sensei's soon-to-be-wife. One-shot.





	First love

Each time he saw her, his eyes would light up and turn a little bit brighter. To him she was extremely beautiful. Her hair was the finest red he had ever seen and she was the strongest woman he would ever meet, not to mention she was always so vivid. She would speak loudly from the very bottom of her heart, not caring what others would possibly say. She was the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, Uzumaki Kushina and the soon-to-be-wife of the Fourth Hokage.

The mere thought made young Uchiha Obito sad as his first crush would be crumbled into pieces. He hadn't ever told anyone, but from the very first day he had seen Kushina he had been mesmerized by her beauty and strong spirit. To him she had been the coolest and most awesome woman he had seen in his life so far, even he hadn't lived even yet to the age of going to the Ninja Academy. He was practically still a brat in everybody's eyes. And he wouldn't be of any expectation to the red-haired beauty, but he was proven wrong when he actually managed to meet and talk with her.

It had been a great day yet it had quickly fallen sour and almost depressing as he had been kicked out of the place where he worked. Having no knowledge about his parents, Obito had to quickly learn how to take care of himself, because as soon as he was old enough to stand on his own two feet he had been kicked out of the house where he had been living. The Uchihas were really proud people, always taking care of themselves, meaning even other people's brats if needed, but they wouldn't do any charity. So Obito had taken it upon himself to get a job and a place to live. To his luck he had found a small apartment that barely even had two rooms but the rent had been low. So low, even washing dishes at the nearest restaurant with minimum-wage could afford living in his tiny apartment. But when the restaurant had to close its doors, Obito had found himself jobless. And soon he would find himself even homeless if he couldn't get a job; quickly.

He knew finding a job was easier said than done, because he was still a minor and people frowned down on him, either because he was an Uchiha or an Uchiha whose parents had disappeared. So the bright day did fall to an even more depressing pace when Obito had been thrown away from the twentieth place he had asked for a job.

Sighing, the young Uchiha sat on top of a trash can, wondering what he should do. The rent's due date was quickly arriving and he was still missing too much money to pay it. If only he had parents, or even relatives to help him. But he hadn't any and he wasn't even for a ninja for crying out loud. If he was he could have easily just gone on a mission and earmed money. If he only was a ninja, his problems would lessen, even if only slightly.

Groaning, Obito ruffled his messy black hair, gazing toward the ramen restaurant, his stomach growling in a demanding manner. He hadn't eaten anything for two days already, saving the little money he had and that was only because he knew he couldn't live outside in the streets. His Uchiha pride level was too high to do such a deed, but he was starting to doubt if he should just cast down the stupid pride and go eat. It would be even more pathetic to starve to death, after all.

Clutching his stomach, Obito groaned as he looked sadly toward the restaurant when suddenly his vision was filled with vibrant red and a friendly face.

Blinking his eyes several times, they only widened when a bowl of ramen was placed underneath his nose by the red-haired woman. Grinning madly, the woman urged him to take the ramen and eat it before it got cold. Gladly, Obito obeyed and ate while the woman watched him.

That had been the first time that Obito had met Uzumaki Kushina. Concidentally, it was also the first time he had fallen for someone. The kind action and the actions afterward had melted him, making him think fondly of the older woman, him quickly realizing that he was gaining feelings towards her. He wasn't sure why, but as Obito had mulled over the fact he had come to the conclusion: Kushina was the first one to show him kindness and the fact that she had shared her ramen with a nobody Uchiha had baffled him. It had inspired Obito to be as selfless and kind as her to the point of starting to help anyone he possibly could. And the best thing had been when she had talked to him. She would come and meet him, talking to him like he was an actual person. They would talk for hours about anything that would come to their minds, before Kushina would leave.

But never once had Obito pushed much weight into Kushina's own personal life; his own was quite messy. So one day when the woman had practically come crashing into his small apartment, showing her ring-finger to him, he had nearly choked on his food. On her finger was a beautiful ring, which made Kushina overjoyed. She was to marry Namikaze Minato, the soon-to-be-Hokage: a person who Obito had always looked up to- until that moment. In that moment he had wished lightning would strike the Konoha's yellow flash and make him disappear.

Obito wasn't a foolish child. Oh no. He knew marriage changed people. He knew once Kushina would be happily married, he would be casted away. And that made the young Uchiha only give a small smile toward the red-head before the smile turned into a sad frown. He had grown fond of having someone to talk to, to crush on and spend time with in his otherwise miserable life. To him Kushina had been mom, friend and first love. She had been all that huddled together and separated when needed.

"Earth to Obito!" suddenly Kushina's voice broke Obito's gloomy thoughts as she was suddenly inches away from his face. "You know, you could listen to me once in a while, you little brat!"

The red-head kept on complaining as she started pull Obito's cheeks, a angry red mark comically appearing on her forehead. Waving his hand, Obito managed to mutter something along the lines of 'sorry!' before Obito's cheeks were released.

"So, are you going to enrol in the Academy?" she asked, making Obito blink his eyes in surprise. "Come on! You said you're going to be the next Hokage, so you've to be a ninja first, dattebayo!"

"Oh, about that…I don't know…" Obito started when suddenly his small wooden table cracked underneath the fist of Kushina. Inching now further away from the woman who was glaring him darkly, Obito gulped. He had been thinking about joining the Academy for a while, ever since he had revealed to Kushina that he wanted to become a ninja and Hokage, so people would acknowledge his existence. Even though he was greatly grateful that the woman front of him had already acknowledged him, it still wasn't enough. Obito wanted to one day walk along the streets of Konoha, without being frowned or looked down upon because of his miserable background.

"Don't give me lame answers like that! You're going to go to the Academy, then become a real ninja and start your path to becoming Hokage! In the Academy you'll find great allies and friends, and maybe even someone you can share your future with!" the Uzumaki claimed with a wide grin, Obito giving her blank look on return. "What? If I hadn't been enrolled into that Academy, I wouldn't have ever met Minato and learned to love my looks, dattebayo!"

This only made Obito rethink once again if he should join the Academy. If it hadn't been for her enrolling, Kushina wouldn't have ever met Minato. But also because of that, he wouldn't have met her. This made him think deeply before he hesitantly nodded.

"Fine," he finally said as Kushina's smile only become larger if it was possible, making Obito's lips twitch upwards too. The smile could charm just anyone, making them smile somewhat goofily and feel upbeat.

"Yeah! I'll enrol to the Academy and become the Hokage!" Obito stated in a now much more cheerful manner, making Kushina squeal from happiness. "I'll show everybody!"

Fist pumping into the air, Kushina mimicked his happy demeanor before she pulled Obito into a bear-like hug, almost choking the young boy.

"Just sit and watch Kushina, I'll make it!" he claimed as the red-head merely laughed, before releasing the boy.

"Sure I will," she agreed before releasing Obito and saying her farewells to him as she had to go.

Yes, Obito had decided if not anything else, he would become the Hokage even if he wouldn't ever see his first crush ever again once she was married. But this thought quickly got buried the very next week when he started attending the Academy. It was there where he met the girl he would come to love deeply, even deeper than he had loved his very first crush: Nohara Rin.


End file.
